The Butterfly Effect
by chittychittybangbang16
Summary: Kind of like the movie the Butterfly Effect. After a fatal betrayal Richard and Kori find a way to go back in time to stop it from happening, but they quickly learn be careful what you wish for.Life and death situations
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic I hope you like .all reviews appriciated.

Disclaimers- Do you think if i owned the Teen Titans they'd be getting cancelled?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was rachel and Richard's wedding day Rachel's so called happiest day ever.Richard on the other handwas feeling ten percent excited and ninety percent guilty, same for Kori.They were happy to make Rachel so happy ,but guilty that they wereseeing each other behind her back. Three years ago when Richardwas twenty Rachel and Kori were both nineteen he didn't even know Kori.

Rachel was abused by her father so when she was seventeen she started cutting herself. After she was busted by her stepbrother (son her mother's new husband of course) she was sent to rehab. After finally pulling her life together she went to college away from home to avoid her father. Richard thought with her long black hair and icey blue eyes she was the most beautiful girl ever. Even though Rachel knew his reputation as a man whore she accepted his offer. Two years later they both moved back to Gotham were Rachel introduced him to friends even Kori his troubles began. One night after getting drunk and sleeping with each other richard concluded that Kori distracted him (girls like that distract him )he proposed to rachel which only made thingworse. Although they cared for Rachel they couldn't stop seeing each other.They were addicted to each other.

At the wedding Richard saw Rachel walk down the isle in a beautiful sixteen thousand chanel wedding dress then at Kori (maid of honor) who was looking down sadly and crying.After that he competley blocked out what the minister was saying until

" Do you Richard take Rachel to have and to hold, for better or worse, through sickness and in health?"

" I...I...I can't! " he said giving Rachel a apologetic look

"What!Why not " she said on the verge of tears

"I haven't been honest with you.For the past few months I've been seeing someone else."

The guest and Rachel gave a loud gasp.

"I couldn't tell you .I didn't want to hurt you. At first it was nothing but then..."

At first Rachel just looked at him , black tears (from her masscara running down her face) with a sad angry look then cut off his excuse with a hard slap across his right cheek).

"Who?" She said gravely

"This is not just Richard's fault...it's mine." Kori added. Rachel just stirred at her open mouth to shocked to say anything.After a minute of silence...

"Rachel?" Richard taking her hand .She quickly pulled her hand away from his

"Don't touch me!" " You never cared about me." she whispered to him though tears

" I thought you were my friend." she whispered to Kori " I am your friend..." Kori said defensivly

" Shut up! That's bullshit." she then pulled off her engagment ring and threw it at Kori.Then she ran out the church and into the parking lot.Richard and Kori ran after her.

"Rachel wait!" Richard yelled when she was getting into her car ( a silver Bentley).when they caught up to her she was putting on her seat belt.Richard tried to pull open the door but it was locked.

"Rachel get out of the car." Kori said

But rachel completly ingnored them as she pulled out her spot. She drove to the end of the lot ,and waited to turn. She saw no cars were coming and slowly stared off church grounds when a hummer driving on the wrong side of the rode slammed into the drivers side of Rachel's car, a car coming up slammed into the other side of her car. Whatever was left of her hood went up in flames.

"Rachel !" Richard screamed . There was no reply

end of chapter one I hope you enjoyed now Review and I'll update very soon


	2. Chapter 2

next chapter to those who appriciated the last one

Disclaimer: I didn't own the Teen Titans last time and i don't now

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rachel!" Richard screamed again.Kori whipped out her cell phone to report the accident.Within minutes the parking lot was surrounded by the flashing lights and sirens of police cars, fire engines, and ambulances. A police officer came over to Kori and Richard.

"My name's officer Jacobb Wallace you have to tell me what happened."Richard was still in shock and just stirred at at the officer for about fifteen seconds.

"She was ...she was driving and.. a driver on the.. wrong side crashed into her..." He started talking very fast.

"Whoa hold on...who ?" asked officer Wallace

"Rachel!"

'Who is Rachel?"

"My gir... my friend." He almost said girlfriend.

"How long ago was the crash?"

"About seven minutes ago!"

"Seven! Oh shi.." officer Wallace then ran over to the scence and spoke to the fire fighters who were helping the three people out of the car that crashed into Rachel's car second.

"We have women pinned in between the two cars she's been there for almost ten minutes, we need to get her out now."

"Holy...are you serious!" said the head of fire fighters.Then he started yelling demand to the other fire fighters. The women driving the second car came over to Richard crying. She looked about thiryfive, and only and a small gash on her forehead.

" I'm so sorry! It was so sudden ! I missed the crash but when i saw the two carsI tried to push the break but pushed gas by mistake!" she said through her tears.

"It's o.k it was an accident." said Kori all of a sudden

" No it's not o.k, because of some poor girl is trapped under that damned scrap heap because of me."

AE.R came over to the women and asked if she'd come to be looked at. Mean whilethe drunk guy in the hummer was poorly trying to explain himself to the police. He was perfectly fine ( except for the being drunk part).

" Look like I said... that girl came out of nowhere, that bitch was driving on the wrong side of the road." When Richard heard that the man was fine he stormed over to him to punch him out put was held back by two officers and Kori.As he struggled to get free...

" You son of a bitch! That's my financee in that car and she'd damn well better be o.k.

Then the man was arrested. About a half an hour later the two cars were moved but the door was yammed shut. Officer Wallace said ti Richard...

" We can't tell if she's concious or not can you try speaking to her ? Maybe she'll responed better to familiar voice."

Richard went to the scence where the door was axed open. Rachel's face was running with blood, the side of her leg was split open about four inches ,and a the broken part of the car had stabbed her in the stomach so her entire front dress was covered in blood.

" Rachel?" no respond "Rachel your going to be alright they're going to help you. Can you hear me ?" At first it was silence.

" Yes ... I can ...hear... you." Rachel didn't look at him and her voice was very hoarse. Then she lost conciousness again. The E.Rs quickly but carely pulled her out the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was then rushed to the emergency room while Richard and Kori were waiting in the waiting room. Then the docter came in .

" I'm not going to lie to you, give you false hope, or suger coat anything it's bad . " Richard let out an aggrivated groan.

" Rachel is o.k ... for now ,but it's not looking good.You can go see her."

Kori and Richard went into her roomwhich was dark.Rachel lay motionless on the hospital bed. Her face had scratches on he chin and fore head . Her left eye was covered by a gauze pad. But the worst partwas she was hooked up to a heart moniter.Then Kori and Richard sat in two different chairs and bathed in the dead silence nothing happened for an hour. An hour later Rachel's right eye opened slowly and blinked multiple times.

" Please let me dead. When I open my eyes I'll be in heaven." she thought to herself

She open her eye and it was bright light for a brief second and then she was stirring at the white wall.

" What time is it ?" she asked in a very quiet and hoarse voice

" Rachel ! Thank God you're alright." Kori said with relief

"The hell you care." Rachel answered annoyed

" You're still thinking about that? " Said Richard

" Of course. Did you hope I'd have amnesia and forget what you did to me."

" Well what do you want us to do ?" said Kori

"I want you to call my mother and leave." Kori and Richard's guilt came flooding back, so they got up and left before they did Richard said to Rachel...

" For what it's worth...I'm sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori and Richard stayed up all night thinking about Rachel until the fell asleep at around nine. At about one they were woken up by the phone.Richard picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Richard?This is Dr.morris."

He put his hand on the speaker amd whispered to Kori ... " It's Dr. Morris." Then listened to whathe was saying.

"I have bad news...Rachel died a few minutes ago..." Richard felt like he had beensuddenly struck with griefand sadness.

"She died of servere internal bleeding in the liver... I'm sorry." A tear rolled down Richard's face

"O.k thank you. " he managed to say

"Well... is Rachel o.k ?" Kori said

Richard slowly shook his head and they both cried together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this isn't like the Butterfly Effect yet but it will next chapter I promise update like tomorrow,and it's review time.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry busy week new update

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel's funeral was rainy and gray. Kori and Richard didn't dare show their faces at the service ,because Rachel's famaily blamed them for her death. At the burial they stayed behind tall bushes so they weren't seen. After everyone else had left they placed flowers on her gravestone which read

Rachel Nicole Roth

December 9,1982 - March 8, 2006

That simple grave stone made Richard and Kori even guiltier

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel and Richard used to share an apartment, so Kori said she'd help Richard pack up her stuff and send it to her famaily. Soon after Kori left Richard was going through Rachel's side of their closet . He picked up a pocketbook she never used, and a small red book feel out.

"What's this?"

He opened the book to fid it was Rachel's diary. He opened to a entre from a week ago.

Dear Diary,

I have so much to do before the wedding. Today I'm going to get my bridesmaid dresses fitted.

Before Richard could finish reading the page he felt a very dizzy feeling.Everything around him seem to slow down so much it was a big blur.Then a blank white.

"Richard?Richard?" he heard a women's voice say.Richard was shaking wildly and his nose was bleeding.Then he stopped.Rachel was stirring at him with a concerned look.He saw her ans yelled.Which made her scream, which made him fall out the bed(a/n they were in their bed).

Rachel peeked over the side of the bed ."Are you alright?"

Richard was to stunned to say anything.

Short I know but I have serious writer's block.Review and update maybe tommorrow.


	4. author's letter to the readers

Dear readers,

I'm so sorry for not updating last week. I had a 7 page rough draft and final draft for my science fair project, I had to study for 6 tests,a few essays, MCAS prep. Anyways my science project is done and since MCAS is this week I expect little homework soI can update alot. You can expect updates hopefully before Thursday or Friday. I also must apologize for my story being so boring. Elaboration is not my strong point. Oh yeah around spring break expect lots of updates.

-chittychittybangbang16


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I know I toke forever to update. Still not sure what to write I apoligize if this chapter is very short

Disclaimer- I asked for the teen titans for christmas ,and didn't get them

* * *

Rachel leaned over the bed to see if Richard was alright. His nose was bleeding very badly.

" Are you alright ?" she said He didn't say anything just looked at her in amazement.

" Richard?" Rachel asked again

" Huh? Uh, yeah I'm fine. What day is it?"

" Don't tell you forgot. We're getting married tommorrow." she said

* * *

_ **Flash back**_

****

**_Richard and Rachel are at the church with a few other people, including Kori take make last minute wedding arrangements._**

**_" Richard can I talk to privately?" said Kori _**

**_" Yeah sure." He and Kori left the room ,went into a empty room, and shut the door._**

**_" Richard ,your making a huge mistake. I know you don't love Rach, and I care about her feelings as much as you do but, I can't stand to see you act like your happy with her, when you know your in love with me." Kori said fast _**

**_" Kori, you and I why I can't do that. I care about Rachel much too much to break her heart like that." _**

**_" But, you and I ..." _**

**_" Whatever happened to use before is in the past, we should forget about it and move on." Richard said_**

**_" Close your eyes. See yourself in the future old, on a porch, in your rocking chair. Who do you see in the rocking chair next to you? Me or Rachel?"_**

**_There was silence for a moment._**

**_" I see... Rachel. I love her."_**

**_" No, you love me. I'm the one in that chair. You van't deny it."_**

**_" Stop Kori, saying and thinking things like that will drive you crazy. I'm sorry if I lead you on. It's over."_**

**_He left the room and Kori to cry to herself._**

**_

* * *

_**

After Rachel left the apartment to pick up her dress later that night. Richard went into the closet , and got the diary.

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I'm getting married in the morning . I can't sleep. Tonight Kori wanted to see Richard about something .

Then Richard remembered that conversation. "What I said made me admit to Rachel if I go back soI don't talk to Kori, Rachel won't die.But how? How did I go back in time?

Then he thought of an idea.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness I'm not sure what to do next. I'll think of it very soon. If this was confusing ask I'll make simpler next chapter. I wanted this to be a small cliff hanger.

Review time . Please.

****


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- My parents tooks away the teen titans while I was at school so I no longer own them.

* * *

Richard went to the closet and read a entre in Rachel's diary. 

Dear Diary,

I'm so nervous. In the moring. Tonight at the wedding rehersal Kori wanted to talk to Richard privatley.I hope she's giving him good advice.

Then he was surrounded by more bright light. Richard was immobile, and couldn't breath.

Then he felt himself shaking badly before seeing himself in front of Rachel, Kori and the minister.

"Richard! Are you alright!" Rachel said worridly.

Richard blinked a few times before realizing his nose was bleeding badly.

"Here I'll get you something for that." Rachel then dashed out the room and came back with a towel. "Here ."

Richard took the towel and after a few minutes later...

" Richard can I talk to you privately?" asked Kori in a sad way.

" Uh... no I'm sort of busy now can we talk later?" he said turning his back to her.

"Please, it's important." she said

" Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until later."

Kori was a little stunned and just walked out the room.

* * *

That day at the wedding... 

(Kori was crying)" Do you Richard take Rachel to be your.."

" Wait Richard it's really impotant " Kori whispered

" This is really not a good time." Richard whispered back

"Richard, just go see what she wants and stop bloody well ruining my wedding." Rachel said in an annoyed sort of way. Kori pulled Richard to the side. Just when Kori opened her mouthRichard stopped her.

" Kor, I know what your going to say and I know what it's going to lead to..."

Kori opened her mouth to talk again, and richard stopped her again.

"Just listen to me it ends now. It's over." Richard said

After a moment of silence Richard walked back to alter, Kori followed him.

Do you Richard take Rachel as your lawfully wedded wife,to have and to hold, for better or worse, sickness and in health, til death do you part? the minister asked

" I...I...I do." Richard said

Kori cried as though she couldn't take it, shaking her head, looking like a distrought mess.

" No!" she cried, then she reached up the leg of her dress, and pulled out a gun.Everyone in the audience screamed and ducked. She pointed the gun at Richard and fired two shots.

Richard felt a pushing sensation, but no gun wound.He looked around to see what saved him. Kori looked horrified, and shocked at what she'd done. She didn't seem to move.Everyone in the church was running arouns screaming. Then he saw why Kori looked so shocked.Rachel pushed Richard out way of the bullets, and was shot twice in the abdomen, and was bleeding freely.

"Rachel!" Richard yelled Rachel coughed a few times and blood came out of her mouth.

Kori was arrested, and Rachel was in the hospital dieing.

* * *

Later the next day Richard hadf gotten the news that Rachel had died due to servere lung damage, so he went to see Kori at jail.They were seated at booth with a glass window talking through a phone.

" How's Rachel?" Kori said in a monotone

" She died this morning.Your up for murder charges."

Kori then gasped and started crying.

" Tell her famaily I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, if I was even thinking at all. Gawd,I can't stay here, I can't go to prison, you have to help me." she said through tears.

Richard loooked around,leaned forward, and started talking very quietly.

" If I tell you how to undo this you promise you won't think I"m crazy."

She nodded

" A few days ago Rachel died in a car accident the day of the wedding, I was reading her diary from the day before she died and then poof somehow I went back in time to the the day before she died.I tried to undo everything so she wouldn't die, but I just made it worse so I'm going back again, and try to save her and you."

Kori looked at him for a minute.

" If what your saying is true then... you have to give me that diary." she said

" Kor,I don't know..."

" Please let me do this, I'll go back and try."

Richard thought for another minute.

He slid the diary through the small window.

" Visiting hours up ." a cop yelled

" I'm trusting you Kori, save our futures." he said before a cop came and lead Kori back to her cell.

* * *

O.k if you guys don't review I'm going to Discontinue the story so if you wantyou toknow what happens review it's easy.Just review, or it'll be a cliff hanger that's ending will never be told. If you don't rview how will I know if you like it? 


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for all ya'll reviewing

* * *

The armed and uniformed dressed cop pulled Kori's arm towards the door where the inmates were.Kori was terrified of them and jail.The jail was a extremely large gray pent house,with hundreds of cells on about eleven floors. Underneath the cell floors was the basement or 'main grounds as the guards called it.That's where the inmates right now where socializing. About 170 mean looking, muscular women, all wearing the same hideous orange junpsuit that Kori was wearing all gave her an evil glare.Kori hugged the diary close to her chest sending the others a scared vibe. As Kori was passing and ugly tall women with bushy brown hair, and a lazy eye she was tripped.Kori stumbled to the ground crack ing one of her teeth. 

" Watch where your goin'!" the ugly girl screamed at her.As Kori brought herself up she said very quietly...

"Bitch."

"What the hell did you just say to me!" The women jumped at Kori , Kori dodged out the missing the wall by an inch.The women then threw punches at Kori hitting her in the face twice.

"Hey that's enough." one guard said restraining the women.Kori picked herself up hugging the diary close to her chest.As she began to start walking she felt the diary being tugged from her arms.

"Hey! kori exclaimed as she felt the diary being torn in two halves.

* * *

It was late at night andKori was fretting over what to do. First of all half of the diary was gone, and second of all Richard never explained how it worked.Kori sighed and got out the jail cell bed. She crouched at the bars so she could get some light.Kori then opened the diary to where it had been ripped. 

Dear Diary ,

In two days I'll be getting married.Tonight my friends gave me a wedding shower...

"There I'll go back to the wedding shower.It was the night before the rehersal so I can tell Rachel before she gets married."

Kori reread the entree. This time she lost the feeling of breath, ans was swallowed by a silver light.

" Kori, Kori areyou all right?"

As Kor's vision became less blurry, she saw Rachel with a concerned look on her face.

" Your nose, it's bleeding!"

" Oh,what!"

" Hold on ." Rachel ran into the bath room.Kori could hear the fosset running.RAchel then came back with a wet towel."

" UmRachel I'm a little tired."

" Oh, sure." RAchel said and they both went to sleep.

* * *

The next night was the night before the wedding. 

I need to get Rachel alone so I can tell her. Kori thought to herself.

Everyone was very busy it being the night before the wedding and all.

"Rachel can I get a moment?" Kori said to a very busy bride.

"Sure."

Kori pulled Rachel into a empty room.

" If I knew something about Richard you'd want me to tell you right."

" Of course.Why?" said Rachel

a moment of silence then like word vomit Kori blurted outjust as Richard walked in...

" He's cheating on you!"

Rachel just stood there in shock. She looked at Kori the at Richard.

"Is this true?" she said to Richard

" I.. it... I can explain." he said panicing

" Is this how I'm going to find out the day before my wedding from my best friend!" she screamed

" Some best friend she's the one I've been screwing around with." Richard said

Rachel looked at Kori tears in her eyes the she ran out the room.

* * *

LAter that night Richard and Kori decided to go to Rachel's hotel to explain themselves. 

" Rachel?" They called

No answer

Panciing they began scrambling around to fing her until they heard the tub running.The door was locked.

" Rachel please come out, we need to talk." said Kori said from the other side

" Rachel,RAchel!"

Water began to flow from under the door.

"Rachel!" Kori and Richard started banging on the door.Finally The door busted open. They saw Rachel fully dressed in the tub.They ran over to her, and Richard quickly picked her unmoving body out the tub and layed her on the floor.She wasn't moving or breathing.The was a cut over her left wrist with blood slowly coming out.

" O my gawd, she comitted suicide." she Kori in shock.

* * *

I am so sorry for taking to long . I was really sick and I had writer's block any ways

PLEASE UPDATE!


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! I can't believe i haven't updated in so long.I just thought this story sucked so I stopped but a few people liked it so maybe i'll continue.

* * *

"I...I tried to help her I thought-" Kori said in a panic 

"Well you didn't, nice going Kori." Richard said pacing "Give me the diary."

"No, just give me another chance, I'll fix this." Kori said defensivly hugging the diary to her chest.

"I gave you a chance, and you blew it." Richard said holding out is hand out.

"No."

"Kori!"

"No!"

Then Richard tried to thrust the diary from Kori hands but she had a strong grip.They both wrestled over the diary until it split down the middle and pages scattered around the room.Kori stirred at the mess with her mouth open.

"Look what you did!" Kori said but Richard was already on the floor scanning pages for something he could use.

_November 26 Dear Diary,_

_I'm so glad I'm back from my tour.I missed Richard so much, although he was acting weird when I got home..._

Flash Back

_Rachel entered her and Richard's spacious apartment at about midnight.When she entered she was surprised to see Richard awake and sitting in a chair._

_"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" She said warming herself up from the November chill._

_"I just took a bath."_

_"Oh, well why are you dressed?"_

_"Huh?" Richard said still in sort of a daze "Oh,...we needed milk." he lied.He could've told her the truth, that he was out with Kori. "Rachel?" he said thinking he should tell her for a second_

_"Yeah?"_

_"...How did the book tour go?" he said changing his mind_

_"Two weeks away and the book made an estimated $600,000.00!" she said excitedly_

_"Wow." Richard said amazed at how well the book did in just two weeks._

_"Plus Opah Winney _(Oprah Winfrey for those who didn't get the joke)_ put it on her book list." Rachel said taking her coat off._

_She kissed him and said " We'll talk some more in the morning." she said going upstairs "Good night."_

End flash back

"Perfect." Richard said to himself he thought hard until he felt the traveling felling.He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was sitting in the chair on that November night.

"Hey what are you doing up so late." he heard Rachel's voice.

Richard quickly wiped his nose from the blood before Rachel noticed.

"Richard?"

"I just took a bath." he needed to wait for the right moment to tell her.

"Oh,well why are you dressed?"

"I'm sorry I'm in love with someone else." he said standing up to face Rachel.Rachel stirred at him with a stunned look on her face for a moment.

"I'm leaving." she said brushing past him into the bedroom.

* * *

"Rachel please it'll be alright." Richard said as he watched Rachel pack the rest of her things. 

"Why should I?" she answered stuffing her blow dryer in her suitcase.

"We'll work it out." he said taking her stuff out of her suitcase

"Is she prettier than me?" Rachel said stopping

"Raech,I don't see why-"

"Is she smarter than me?" tears filled her eyes "What's her name?"

"Raech-"

"Just tell me her fucking name!" she screamed the tears falling down her face.Richard stood up and tried to hug her.

"No." Rachel said trying to push him away,but Richard wouldn't stop until he had Rachel in his tight embrace, and she was crying openly on his shoulder.

"I'll go get you some tea." Richard said after a few minutes. "Don't go anywhere,I'll be right back. Richard said into her hair

When Richard got back Rachel was gone, and so was her luggage.

"Rachel." richard said frantically searching the apartment for her.He hopped outside into the freezing cold and looked up and down the street.There was no sign of her.

* * *

Four week laters, December 27 

"Richard she's a grown ass woman I'm sure whereever she is she's fine." Vic said to Richard reassuringly

Rachel went missing almost a month ago and Richard was worried sick.Kori called to yell at him and say she should've taken the diary.Richard couldn't get a hold of Rachel's family.

Vic Richard's bestfriend was taking him to a strip club,to get his mind off of Rachel.

"So how is a stripper going to help me?" Richard asked as they stepped into the bar.

"Always helped me." Vic said with a playful smirk

Then bar was packed.There were neon lighs flashing everywhere,and it was clouded with smoke from cigerette smoke.There were poles with strippers on them everywhere and one very long stage in the middle of the floor.Music blasted

_"Dirty babe you see these shackles baby I'm your slave I'll let you wip me if I misbehave It's just that noone makes me fell this way...Take em' to the chorus..."_

Vic decided to have fun without Richard.Richard couldn't concentrate on the half naked women until one caught his eye.

_"C'mere girl...go head be gone with it...come to the back..."_

She had a blonde wig on, and was dancing on a pole.Body of a godess.Something about her reminded him alot of

"Rachel?!"

* * *

O snap Rachel's a stripper or is she.I would've made this chapter longer but I wanted to make it a cliff hanger.

1.This chapter I got the idea from the movie Closer

2.That song was Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake

3.Review and I'll NEVER take that long to update again


End file.
